Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mast foot for sailing boards, comprising a holder securable to the sailing board and a connector which is connected to the holder by a universal joint and can be connected to the mast.
If the mast is released by the surfer and it falls onto the water in a position substantially parallel to the sailing board, the mast foot should be easily releasable from the sailing board to avoid injuries to the surfer by limbs being jammed between the mast and board. The releasability of the mast foot from the sailing board often also leads to undesired separation of the two parts, so that the surfer must first reconnect them before he can use the device again.